Renovação
by LyaraCR
Summary: Quando algo está prestes a se quebrar, sempre há o que se faça para consertá-lo.


Renovação

XXX

O Impala seguia a toda pela estrada como sempre. Haviam tido sucesso em mais um trabalho, em mais uma caçada. Desta vez, haviam recebido uma recompensa gorda, mas havia uma coisa deixando ambos irritados: Seus próprios comportamentos. Dean não aceitava que Sam havia agido de tal maneira arriscada e que, por isso, tudo havia saído bem. Sam não aceitava que Dean se comportasse de modo superprotetor, quando, na verdade, ele fora o "salvador da pátria". Ultimamente andavam brigando demais. Sam não queria ficar mais com Dean, e Dean... Bom, Dean também não queria mais ficar com Sam.

— Por que ainda insiste em ficar calado?

A voz de Sam irrompeu dentre o silêncio. Queria que Dean o parabenizasse, o agradecesse, mas pelo visto, seria impossível.

— Por que não reconhece que eu estou certo, ao menos dessa vez? Por que não diz ao menos obrigado? Será que é tão doloroso assim para o seu orgulho? Para o seu ego?

Dean fez o que sempre fazia ao dar um assunto por encerrado: Colocou o som no último volume. Sam apelou e pela primeira vez em sua vida, abaixou o volume do som de modo rude. Dean o olhou com uma expressão de surpresa e com o cenho franzido.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

Inquiriu. "Que audácia!"

— Exigindo o que é meu por direito! Por que não pode dar o braço a torcer ao menos uma vez e me agradecer?

— Porque você estava errado! — tentou evitar, mas não podia calar-se para evitar uma briga, não mais — Mesmo que tenha resolvido tudo, ainda está errado, e estará enquanto me desobedecer e se arriscar desse jeito!

— Ah! Está doído porque eu não te obedeci! Típico!

Sam gargalhou sem humor algum. Ao menos tinha conseguido a atenção de Dean.

— Não é por isso seu idiota! Você poderia ter morrido!

— Mas não morri! Estou aqui e você também!

Dean brecou e tomou o rumo de um motel barato e luminoso que podia ser visto de onde estavam.

Um silêncio pesado abateu-se sobre eles. Preferiram ficar calados a sair no braço dentro do carro em movimento.

Ao menos um lugar melhor que o Impala tinham para passar a noite.

XXX

Dean revirou-se na cama. O que estava lendo era realmente perturbador. Seu peito queimava por dentro, ansiando ser um daqueles personagens ou ao menos viver como eles. Era algo tão doce e implícito que mal parecia existir. Sentiu-se sufocado. Maldita hora em que havia comprado aquele livro.

Sam fechou o notebook e observou o irmão.

— Tá tudo bem?

Mesmo brigados, ou aparentemente, ainda era inevitável preocupar-se com Dean.

— Tá, Tá sim...

Respondeu seco e suspirou. Fechou o livro e deitou-se olhando para o teto.

— Já pensou se tudo o que deseja se tornasse o que menos imagina e estivesse mais próximo que o ar que respira? E-eu... É só esse livro.. Sabe, é cultura demais pra mim, Sammy...

— Me deixa ver.

— Não! Tá louco?

— Não Dean, não estou louco.

— Jamais deixaria você ler algo como isso!

Exclamou em tom brincalhão. Sam levantou-se e atirou o próprio corpo de maneira calma e calculista sobre o de Dean, alcançando o livro mesmo com todos os esforços do mais velho para impedi-lo.

Parado, sobre Dean, deixou seus olhos varrerem as palavras, formarem as frases e buscarem certa compreensão já existente sobre o que lêra. Então era esse o motivo de Dean se sentir tão sufocado.

— Porque não conseguiu me dizer? Contar sobre isso?

Os olhos do mais velho prenderam-se em algum lugar ao longe, evitando olhar para Sam. Sabia que, caso o fizesse, se lembraria da última cena lida e sufocaria em seus próprios sentimentos. Sam abriu em uma página qualquer, um pouco antes de onde Dean estava e leu em voz baixa:

— "Porque brigar quando tudo o que queremos é uma coisa tão simples? Preciso de seu corpo contra o meu e, agora, observando estas chamas, entendo porque me afastara de seu caminho, irmão... O que há em nossos corações é algo que queima, encandeia, e que com certeza, se próximos, faríamos unir, formando apenas um..." Jogou o cigarro contra a fogueira. O céu estrelado do deserto o fez desfazer-se em lágrimas e solidão mais uma vez, enquanto marchava em busca daquele quem era o dono de seu coração: seu próprio irmão mais velho.

Sam parou por um momento. Tais palavras haviam mexido com seu coração, com sua mente.

— Dean... — sua voz mantinha um tom baixo, melancólico.. Dean suspirou sob ele — Por que diabos não conseguiu me contar sobre isso? Se te sufoca tanto, saiba que faz pior comigo.

— Sam... Por favor.. Esqueça estas palavras.

— Jamais.

Disse, posicionando-se de modo parcial sobre Dean, enxugando-lhe uma lágrima solitária que resolveu rolar pela face semi-inexpressiva.

— Não quero esquecê-las Dean... Quero transformar um drama em aventura, e talvez até mesmo... — hesitou um pouco — romance.

— Romance?

— Sim...

As vozes reduzidas à sussurros acabaram por optar pelo silêncio que precedeu o inevitável: Os lábios se encontraram e todas as palavras do drama barato de lojas de conveniência se tornaram fios de ouro, os quais teciam aquele momento, unindo até mesmo as almas, agora juntas em pecado. Tal pecado que não era de todo importante... O desejo era maior, os sentimentos ainda mais, e os temores, mínimos.

Em meio a tantas sensações delicadas, o contato se quebrou e os olhos se encontraram.

— Tudo o que eu quero Dean, é um novo rumo para nossa vida.. Um rumo que nos deixe juntos dessa vez... Não quero mais brigar com você... Isso dói, me machuca. Algo que nos deixe juntos desta forma.

— Desta que estamos agora?

— Sim.

— É tão... errado, Sam...

— Eu sei, mas só e errado se quisermos que seja. Você quer que seja errado, Dean?

— N-não...

— Então, faça do jeito certo. Fique comigo...

— Sam.. Vamos esquecer tudo isso. Aquilo é apenas um livro, uma história! E... e é tão diferente da nossa realidade! Por favor, Sam...

— Pode ser apenas um livro, pode ser apenas uma história Dean, mas aqui fora é o que sentimos! E não vou esquecer. É diferente, claro, mas no fim, dá tudo no mesmo! Poderia ser um casal normal, ou o que quer que fosse, mas é sempre o mesmo, Dean! É amor! E é puro, verdadeiro. Não é apenas sede, luxúria.

— Sam...

Dean cedeu. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e mais lágrimas se desprenderam. Sam as enxugou antes de pedir:

— Confie em mim, Dean...

O mais velho deixou-se suspirar e abriu os olhos. Sam os olhou. Tão... confusos! Precisava fazer Dean entender. E não seria com mais palavras.

Deixou que seus lábios tocassem os dele, de leve, demonstrando apenas seus sentimentos, suas reais intenções com aquilo tudo. Coisas que sempre sentiu, sempre guardou dentro do peito, no canto mais profundo, escondidas sob um tecido de proteção. Naquele contato não havia luxúria, pecado. Apenas sentimentos puros e nobres como diamantes. Todos estes sendo mostrados à Dean, quem conseguiu compreender até mesmo o fato de sempre ansiar tudo de ruim para si mesmo ao invés de ver acontecendo com seu Sammy. E compreendeu também que Sam não estava mentindo. E que o caminho sem ele não seria algo simples de se seguir.

Portanto, decidiu ceder mesmo, de corpo e alma, entregando-se a Sam, ao seu beijo, às suas vontades, suas ações. Sempre tivera um segundo sentimento por ele, o qual guardava a sete chaves.

Não havia caminho sem Sam. Não havia caminho sem Dean. E agora, laços que outrora já tão gastos, tornaram-se fortes com a mais simples das coisas: o amor.

Fim!


End file.
